Aster Petals
by Lemonade -desu
Summary: When America loses his memory in Israel what is an Israeli to do to deal with that problem?   Orz...Warning..Full of America
1. Chapter 1

If your eyes die from the lack of plot-or abuse of it I AM IN A LAWYER FREE ZONE!

That's all, please R&R!

* * *

><p>The world meeting started as usual, or as usual as normal. That is until the President came in, bawling his eyes out. He draped an arm over the Prime Minister and rested his head on the shoulder of the other man.<p>

"Obama. What happened?"

"I.. I told him okay. . . It's all—all my f-fault. . ." He nestled his head deeper into the Prime Minster's shoulder and started to sob even heavier.

"What is?"

"Meri—Meri, Can-Canada forgive me. . .

I'm. . . completely respon-nsible. . ."

"For what?"

"For everything."

**A day earlier**

_ "Prez, we're short on pilots, ya want me tah go?"_

_ "Well Al, you'd have to do some risky things. . ."_

_ "Don't worry about it! After all I'm the hero!"_

_ "Oh alright, you need to take down this plane. . ."_

_ –_

_ "Freedom One, heading Southeast over the Atlantic."_

_ –_

_ "Has arrived in destination. Going to take out targets."_

_ –_

_ It was too much. These terrorists, not the ones he was supposed to take out, had the actual Al Qaeda with them. He shot them missiles at them, but too fast and too slow, did he realize that they sent bombs at him. The bombs that could kill an actual nation, that corrupted their blood._

"_Goodbye." He whispered as the world went black._

_ He was intently watching the screen for the little blip of Alfred's plane, Freedom One to destroy it's targets, but what he saw. . . Alfred's red blip disappeared along with the enemies._

_ He pulled his hair and fell to the ground. "This wasn't supposed to happen..." His started his sobbing and knocked the chair over, angry and sad at himself. . ._

**Somewhere in Israel**

"Oww. . . Where am I?"

Alfred shifted his posture only to realize he was covered in bandages and that he hurt all over. His favorite leather jacket was torn in half and covered in blood and Texas had little impact fractures on the edges of it.

"Ah, I see your—awake?" This woman had a funny accent, but she spoke English which was a good thing.

"Yes! Where am I?"

"Israel. I am known as Aliza, pleasure to meet you. . .?

"Alfred Jones, Al is fine though! But, why'd'ya take care of me, Ali?"

"My mother told me to care for anyone that was injured, like God says to us."

"Mmm. So where's lunch?"

"Oh, here and it's dinner." Aliza handed him a bowl of hot soup and resigned herself to staring at Al.

Alfred looked over Ali, the person who took him in, and realizing she was a gorgeous as a model hidden under all that fabric used his manners to eat his soup politely.

"Who are you?"

"Funny thing is. . . I only remember my name. . ."

"We should teach you Hebrew and get you some clothes so you don't stand out then, because if someone was after who ever you are they'd notice you a mile away."

"Oh alright. . . By the way, thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Same time at the world meeting**

"Alfred's gone. Gone. Disappeared, probably d-dead by now."

"What?" The Prime Minister took a couple of steps back and openly gaped.

"He ran into Al Qaeda, who had developed a bomb to corrupt peoples blood. . ."

"And then they shot him down. . ."

**A little bit after in Israel**

"Let's see. . ." Aliza scanned her dad's closet. "These will fit."

She gave Alfred the clothes and left the room returning when he signaled that she could come in.

"So how am I supposed to learn Hebrew?"

This was going to be a long experience.

**A while after in Israel**

At first, people had question who he was, but once he became fluent in Hebrew he passed off as her brother. Slowly and sadly, she grew closer to Alfred. She didn't want to give him the one possession of his that she still kept.

It was an old aged journal that recorded all of his past since he had learned to write. She was shocked at first that Alfred was America, but he looked American and it explained why he never seemed to age.

She knew he'd realize one day and she'd have to give him his journal, but he wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

"Ali, whatcha readin?"

"Oh nothing." She hid the journal under some blankets and faced Alfred.

"Come on what is it Ali?"

"Nothing. Anyway you need to speak Hebrew not English so people don't realize your different!"

"Ali, what people?"

His hands dove under the blankets and pulled out the journal.

"No! Don't read it! I don't want you to leave me!"

Aliza clung onto Alfred's arm while his eyes lit up with surprise.

"I'm sorry. I should of told you from the beginning. I guess I just liked having company. . ."

He flipped open to page one and started to read; memories flickered over his face, some of joy and some of sadness and regret.

"I love this time I'm spending with you Ali, but I have to tell the others that I'm alright."

You could almost hear her heart break as Alfred wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish I could of spent more time unaware Ali. I wish that we hadn't fallen in love."

She looks up at him as surprise and shock register on her face.

"You love me?"

"Yep. I love you Ali."

"Then I should tell you something. My name isn't just Aliza, it's Zion, Israel. . .

I was amazed at the way you smiled and went about life when you had just been shot down.

Your azure eyes filled me with hope of peace for the future and your kindness to a random stranger you had never met before inspired me."

"Israel. Ali. Do you want to come with me, my love?"

"You know I'd go anywhere with you, America."

And, underneath the blossoming sky was where they shared their first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still in Israel, at the airport**

She laid her hand on top of Alfred's, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry it will be alright, Alfie."

"What if they're mad?"

"They won't be."

Just then the plane took off, as Ali kissed Al for the hundredth time, their feelings melding together.

**At the world meeting**

"Guys, Israel will be here today so be on your best manners."

"Who invited _her_?"

"She came of her own accord because she has something important to discuss with us."

"It better be important, bloody hell had better have frozen over."

"She said it'd would be important to everyone and that even mein bruder had to be here."

"Israel loves the awesome ore-sama!"

"Oh good god."

**20 minutes later**

"Ah so nice to see you, now Alfred wait outside for a little while okay?"

"Anything you say, Your Majesty."

"What would a queen be without her king?"

"Touche, see you soon."

Slowly Israel entered the meeting room with dread, wishing her lover goodbye. They all hated her but she had to be here to support Alfie, she reasoned. It was better than having to do whatever her brothers wanted of her, that was for sure.

"Hello everyone."

Their heads turned at the sound of Israel's voice.

"What do you want now?"

"To tell you something of the utmost importance."

"Well? Out with it!"

"Stop harassing me, England, you've lost your scare-potential."

"I what?"

England had raced across the room in a nano-second and was about to punch her when something got in his way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Alfie! I thought I told you to stay outside!"

"You did, but I knew how he'd react. . . Y'know?"

"Who are _you_?"

Alfred turned around and slowly said,

"Your worst nightmare and your best friend,

Your former pet and your future leader, or have you forgotten already _Artie_?"

"Im-Impossible. Alfred's dead. He died years ago."

"That mister, is where y'all are wrong. If you can't tell I'm alive and well right here with my love, Aliza."

And, for once, Aliza couldn't keep that smile to herself.


End file.
